harihari sial akatsuki
by uchiha kei lawliet
Summary: kumpulan oneshote yang menceritakan hari-hari paling sial akatsuki -menurut saya-  Jangan lupa kalo kelanjur baca harus review ya


Hai ini fic pertama Devi loh selamat menikmati -emang dimakan-

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**

Oc , Ooc , Gaje , Dll , Dkk , Humornya Kabur Entah Kemana Mungkin Dicuri Akatsuki

**Hari-Hari Sial Akatsuki**

Di pagi yang emang cerah di hari itu , dan anehnya entah mengapa kok cerah di tempat kayak gitu.

Nampaklah kumpulan sosok yang tidak wajar seperti

Hiu darat

Pinokio

Kertas lipet

Banci

Kakek muda

Lollipop raksasa

Dan masih banyak lagi

Dari tempat nista itu kedengeran juga ada suara nista yang lagi nyanyi.

Ngintip dulu ah….

"diobok-obok airnya diobok-obok airnya diobok-obok liat lelenya pada mabok-mabok -kasian banget tuh lele-"

Kisame dengan bangga lagi makanin ikan lele kesayangannya yang udah gak dikasih makan setahun gara-gara Kakuzu gak mau ngeluarin duit Cuma buat makanin lelenya kisame , dasar gak berperi keikanan tuh Kakuzu . Kisame:SETUJU –sambil ngacungin jempol ala mbah Guy- yaiyalah bagi Kakuzu mending tuh lele dibuat pecel aja daripada dia harus ngeluarin uang buat tuh lele. Sambil ngasi makan lele dia hibur juga tuh lele dengan suara emasnya -hoek-

"ah siapa seh nyanyi un aku kan jadi gak konsentrasi buat petasan un, tuh kan jadi amburadul deh un" deidara complain sambil nunjukin hasil petasannya yang mau dibom tahun baru nanti, bentuk petasannya itu patungnya Tobi, soalnya ini tuh balas demdamnya dia buat Tobi yang udah dengan sengaja makan petasannya yang berseni ntuh

"iya nih senpai siapa sih yang nyanyi suaranya cempreng tauk , liat nih topeng Tobi jadi berdarah tauk…." Tanpa diundang Tobi tampil sambil megangin topeng lolinya

"hah Tobi hm yang berdarah kan seharusnya kuping un bukan topeng Tobi un"

"ehehe iya Tobi lupa senpai hehehe" -sweatdropped-

Akhirnya –mar-Kisame -plak- udah ngakhirin pacarannya sama tuh lele. Kisame yang darisananya udah ancur tambah ancur lagi waktu dia manyunin bibir kea rah deidara -cieh-

"ngapain luh sewot banci? Biasa aja kali kalo mau minta tanda tangan artis"

"yee kate siape gue minta tanda tangan un, eke tuh -plak- ehem ralat aku tuh mau minta ganti rugi tauk un , atas ketidak sopananmu nyanyi gak di pinggir jalan un -?-"

Akatasuki udah sweatdrop berjamaah dari tadi

"hah udah pokoknya Kisame sebagai terdakwa harus bersiin markas kita sebagai ganti ruginya deidara" Pein sebagai ketua yang bijaksana membuat keputusan bahwa Kisame harus bersiin markas, soalnya udah buat pierchingnya terbang ke angkasa dan terbang tinggi bagai bintang yang membuat orang pengen muntah, terus soalnya ngebuat kertas Konan udah jadi bubur jatuh ke got dan membuat Konan stress -Konan kan sensitive-

"UUAAAPPPPAAAHHH" Kisame yang gak terima udah mulai menggila soalnya kata-kata Pein barusan ngebuatnya tambah stress -plak-

"kapan leader? Seenggaknya Itachi suruh bantu dong ketua" Kisame dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya mulai ngebujuk Pein untuk memasukkan Itachi ke dalam masalahnya

"kagak ah enak amet, gara-gara lo krim anti keriput gua tumpah semua tauk" Itachi nolak permintaan Kisame sambil berkacak pinggang

"ehem besok pokoknya harus bersih semua, terus bagian piket Hidan sama Kakuzu digantiin Kisame" dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan -menurut Kisame- dia nyuruh gitu aja sambil nenangin Konan yang udah mulai stress sambil mecahin duitnya Kakuzu -?- dan dengan ini pula Kisame tambah stress dan yang piket besok malah seneng-seneng diatas penderitaan kasur alias loncat-locat diatas kasur

Hari yang tenang buat akatsuki dan hari penyiksaan bagi Kisame yang harus gak harus yang emang harus ngerjain hukuman dari Pein.

"hah gara-gara tuh banci blonde jadi gini deh, emang tuh orang ye ngakunya punya pengetahuan lebih ama seni, tapi masak sih suara sebagus gue dihina huh , nasib nasib"

Entah kenapa Kisame tuh marah gak jelas gitu kayak orang kumur-kumur -plak-

"enak banget tuh duo zombie jalan-jalan ngecengin cewek, padahal kan mestinya mereka tuh yang ngerjain nih semua"

Kisame makin parah yang kumur-kumur sampe Hidan sama Kakuzu diikutin juga ke daftar calon orang yang bakal ditulis di death notenya Kisame -maaf ya Light-kun hehe sengaja kok-

"hah ketua lagi ngapain sih aku dihukum kayak gini, aku kan anak baek kayak si Tobi"

Kisame yang mulai inget klo ini berkat Pein yang nyuruh dia piket mendadak mulai ikutan Tobi nyebut-nyebut anak baek kayak gitu biar diperhatiin Pein

Yaiyalah Pein itu entah kenapa baik banget sama Tobi, apalagi waktu Tobi hamper ngebakar markas, Pein gak ngapa-ngpain Tobi kok, Cuma disuruh push up 100 kali aja, malah yang push up tuh Pein -dasar aneh -

Kisame mulai curiga jangan-jangan yang ketua tuh Tobi lagi bukan Pein

"ehem "

Terdengar oleh Kisame dengan kuping budeknya yang gak asing lagi pasti ketua

"ah iya ada apa ketua?" Kisame yang gak salah tebak langsung tatap menatap sama Pein -cieh selingkuh dari deidara-

"kapan yang selesai kalo kamu ngomong terus" Pein yang dengan beribawa ngasih nasihat ke Kisame sambil ngasih isyarat dimata kalo gak awas aja dan langsung ngebuat Kisame hampir buang air kecil di tempat kejadian.

"i-iya ketua entar la-lagi" entah kenapa Kisame ketularan penyakitnya Hinata hm ternyata penyakit gagap itu menular ya

Dengan itu Pein dan anggota lainnya ninggalin Kisame sendirian di markas , akatsuki kan butuh liburan kecuali Kisame yang dapet hukuman tentunya

"hah kayaknya bakal lama deh" Kisame yang mulai putus asa dapet ide

Yaitu ngeluarin jurusnya yang bisa ngeluarin air dari mulutnya dan nyuruh lele peliharaannya ngebersihin itu semua sementara Kisame asik santaii tidur di kamarnya -katanya berperi keikanan tapi nyatanya TIDAK-

Selesai tidur Kisame langsung ngeliat hasil kerja babunya itu dan hasilnya adalah…. HEBAT bersih semua tapi lantainya masih licin jadi Kisame harus hati-hati kalo jalan.

"hah akhirnya selesai juga, nyantai ahhh" dengan bangganya dia langsung mulai ngorok lagi

"Tobi anak baek pulangg" Tobi dan anggota lainnya yang udah pulang teriak pake toa sampe Kisame bangun dari petualangan mimpinya yaitu jadi pangerannya putri duyung .

"ah iya" Kisame yang lupa ngasih tau kalo lantainya masih basah langsung bangun gitu aja

"wow bersihnya" Kisame yang mendapat pujian dari Konan langsung senyum gak jelas gitu

"ah liat nih boneka rapunzelku cantik kan" Sasori langsung masuk begitu aja tanpa mendeteksi kalo lantainya basah dan langsung ya kalian tau kan? Jatuh dengan posisi yang gak elit yaitu tengkurep teru disusul Zetsu dan Tobi yang nyenggol lemari di dekat televisi terus meja pun ikut hancur dan markas lagi lagi ANCUR

"hua boneka rapunzelku rusak huhuhuhu padahal aku kan udah jual kugutsuku buat beli rapunzel" Sasori langsung mewek ngeliat pacarnya remuk dan mulai pundung di pojokan

"hm kayaknya Kisame harus bersih-bersih lagi deh" keputusan ketua emang bijaksana

"tapi kan salah sendiri gak nyadar kalo basah, lagian kan yang dorong lemari Tobi" Kisame mulai bawa-bawa nama Tobi danlangsung dapet death glare dari Pein

Dan begitulah nasib Kisame yang amatlah apes dari dulu

**FIN **(dengan tidak elitnya)

Devi : hah akhirnya selesai juga nih fic gaje

Kisame : huhuhuhu

Devi : ngapain nangis? Udah nasib kali

Pein : ehem aku bangga banget dibilang ketua yang beribawa

Hah sudahlah yang penting review yah yah yah yah

**R.E.V.I.E.W**


End file.
